Infallible
by Tsukiko-mei
Summary: Ignorance is bliss; knowledge is power. But how far can you get in life when possessing both in an unlikely world can determine whether you live or die? *anime-based; slight AU/AR* On hiatus!
1. Prologue

***Note!:** This fic is an OC-insert into the Kuro world (yes, I know, it's done over and over XD). I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading the story, but I do know not everyone likes OCs (especially Mary-Sues).  
>Anyway, this is a more realistic approach to the whole 'girl waking up in Kuroshitsuji world'.<p>

**A/N: **Well, here it is, my very first Kuroshitsuji fanfic!  
>I've thought about writing one for the longest time, and I finally decided (and have the time XD) to do it.<p>

So here is the beginning of the story, the result of writing at 4 in the morning. /shot

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

The darkness was swallowing me whole. To have come to this... _How_? How could I have let things get so out of hand?  
>There wasn't anything anymore. Nothing but shadows, silence, and <em>black<em>.

_(Who's afraid?)_

I'd slipped. I had fallen down down down into the black web I'd been weaving for so long. And when I realized I'd fallen, it didn't even come as a surprise, because I'd known the outcome all along, ever since I'd awoken here. I _must_ have known, because I was not weak. I was strong, capable, _knowledgable._

_(You are **nothing** but a child. There is nothing that you can claim to know.)_

Of myself, there was nothing left. Nothing but memories and a bright, vivid _red_.

_(You **sinful** child.)_

Whatever light and hope I'd had, I'd given up for this...this darkness pierced by crimson. It didn't bother me, because somehow, amidst the darkness, red had become my pure, white light, something safe and most of all, something _true_. _(But you know they are all lies.)_

In the end, it was all I could hold on to because ultimately, it was all I had come to desire. I was only human, after all.

_(Lies.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN(2)****: **I'll say this only once, but _Kuroshitsuji_ nor any of its characters belong to me, save for the OC. I make no profit from writing this fic; this is simply some self-indulgent fun.

And if you got this far, then thank you very much for reading! :'D  
>The next chapter will probably be out within a week or so, if anyone cares to know. XD<p> 


	2. da capo

**A/N: I think this chapter is short...and pretty boring. XD  
>Still, I need to get it out of the way.~<strong>

**And **Kammy147**, you'll just have to find out later~ Thanks so much for the review!**

* * *

><p>[oo1: da capo]<p>

* * *

><p>"Relax. Take deep breaths...there you go. You're going to feel some pain, but it will be over quickly," the nurse reassured me. I nodded, then winced. The idea of having a spinal tap had always been a great fear of mine; from what I'd heard and seen, they were extremely painful. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be having one, but somehow, that dream had become reality.<p>

A machine nearby beeped ominously, as if it were counting down the seconds left before the needle pierced my skin. Something cool touched my back and I instinctively jumped, then relaxed. The scent of disinfectant filled the air around me. I tried to take deep breaths, trying to fight back the fear and faint paranoia I was starting to feel, but I could still hear my heart beat racing.

My blood pounded fiercely in my ears, silencing almost everything around me. A sharp intake of breath passed through my lips as the needle was injected into my spine. Immediately my eyes watered as my hands clenched into fists. Unbearable pain filled my entire being, making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

This...was too much. Pain, pain _everywhere_. Was there something wrong with me? Why did it hurt so much? I knew these things were painful but _this_...this was beyond imaginable. My mouth was dry; my vision kept blurring as my heart continued to pound painfully.

I tried to form words, tried to tell the nurse stop but my voice wouldn't comply. A sound came from behind me. It sounded distorted, strange. Had someone come in? _I...need to..._

I was in too much pain to even begin to try rolling over and so I lay on my side, panting, hoping that whoever had shown up would take pity and help me. I closed my eyes, willing for everything to stop.

Silence suddenly ensued. It felt so strange, and I opened my eyes quickly, panicked. Something black stood several feet away from me. I couldn't tell who or what it was. _Another doctor, maybe?_

I was still in pain, but the unnatural stillness of the room also had me shivering with fear.

Even though I was afraid, it wasn't enough to distract me from the pain. _How...is it even __**possible**__ to feel this much pain?_ I wondered. My breathing was becoming labored, and still–still!–I felt the needle being pushed further into my bone.

The figure glanced around the room, taking a few steps in my direction. From where I lay, I could tell it was a person, and from their height and build, most likely a male. I closed my eyes again as unwanted thoughts forced their way into my head. _If this person decides to attack me, I'm done for. There's no way I could take him, at least not in the condition I'm in. Actually, if it's a doctor, then they shouldn't be attacking me...unless he wants to rape me?_ _God, what am I supposed to do? And just where the hell is the nurse?_

A hiss escaped my lips as I opened my eyes. Hiss went to a gasp when I saw the stranger just a few feet away. He glanced around again before looking at me. His face was curiously blank, emotionless. I probably should have been calling for help, or at least tried to, since I couldn't really speak, but I could only stare at his face.

He. Had. Red. Eyes. Who the _hell_ had _red_ eyes? Unless he were an albino or wearing contacts... but the colour seemed genuine. And aside from the red eyes, his face looked ageless. I couldn't tell if he was still a boy, or a young man. The man (boy?)'s eyes were unreadable as he stared down at me.

Hot pain jolted throughough my body as the needle was slowly retracted from my spine. Gasping, I looked up at the boy. I didn't know if he had any intentions of hurting me, but for now, he was all I had.

"Please..." I rasped, shakily outstretching a hand out. "Make this...stop."

The boy's eyes narrowed infinitesimally but he gave no answer to my pitiful request.

Surprisingly enough, I managed to feel a tiny spark of anger amidst all the pain.

"...bastard." The word was barely a whisper.

White suddenly clouded my vision. The needle was ripped mercilessly from my back–I couldn't stop the single scream that followed the agonizing gesture.

[†]

He didn't quite understand how he'd gotten there. Had something gone wrong...? _No_, he mused quietly. He had very clearly felt his presence being pulled to this world. He glanced around, taking in this new environment.

It was quite bright, if he did say so himself. Where on earth was he?

That was when he noticed the girl on the table. She was dressed in what appeared to be a hospital gown. _That would explain the brightness, then._ Her eyes were glazed over with pain–he doubted she was of his presence, or even the fact that he'd stopped time momentarily. _So if it wasn't her..._ He took a couple of steps forward. _Then who...?_ He stopped. The girl's eyes had focused on him for a moment before closing. _Interesting._

A frown briefly marred his composed mask. How odd that the female was still moving. He moved forward, keeping his eyes on her; if he didn't know better, he would say she was asleep, but the crease in her brows made it clear she was thinking.

The girl's eyes suddenly opened, a hiss of pain escaping her pale lips. For a brief moment, they stared at each other. Her eyes were wide with pain and fear. They were blue but the normally bright colour was so dark, they looked almost black. _Perhaps..._

Her gasp jerked him from his brief observation.

"Please..." she said hoarsely. "Make this...stop." He watched disinterestedly as a pale hand reached out to him. He felt his eyes narrow almost against his will. For such a fragile-looking child, she appeared to possess a good deal of endurance. _Perhaps this is correct._ The girl's eyebrows pulled together; was she angry?

He received the answer a moment later. "Bastard." Yes, she was. He resisted the urge to snort. Surely she wasn't expecting him to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be okay?

He took one last look around the room, his hold on time finally shattering as the girl screamed in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is, the second(?) chapter.  
>I hope someone out there enjoyed it! ^^<strong>

**The next chapter will be out...when I have free time. ;-; **


	3. syncopation

**A/N: ****Gahh. I think this chapter is boring (and long), too.**

**I kinda feel like the transition between events is too sloppy and fast, but I couldn't figure out a way to fix it without writing more unnecessary crap and eventually splitting it into two parts. Oh well. It needed to get out of the way, too. ;-;**

**Onto the chapter...and **promocat**, 'tis a mystery~ XD Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>[oo2: syncopation]<p>

* * *

><p>The day after the spinal tap was strange. Even though I wasn't in any pain, I was still weak and extremely sore, for reasons unknown. Still, it didn't bother me.<p>

What bothered me was what had happened in the hospital room. The strange boy, why no one had come to tell me anything, just...the whole thing. It was all weird.

I'd asked the nurse why she'd left, and who the boy was, but she'd just given me a strange look and said that there had been no one else in the room besides us, which meant one of two things: either she was lying, or I had been in such a state that I'd merely imagined the whole thing. I was pretty sure it was neither of those, but with nothing else to go on, I decided to just drop the whole thing. For now, anyways.

I sighed as I glanced at the messenger bag sitting in the corner of my room. School had started several days ago, and while the rest of my family was out of the house, I was stuck in my room with only my cat to keep me company.

I moved to sit up but a sharp pain in my side ended that motion immediately. With a groan, I fell back against my pillows. I _hated_ not being able to do anything for myself.  
><em>(...you cannot stand being weak...)<br>_

A soft knock sounded on my door.

"Come in," I called glumly. The door opened to reveal Sarita, our family's nanny.

"Are you hungry, Arisu-chan?" she asked, using the Japanese version of my nickname. She stepped into my room, holding up a plate with a sandwich on top. I eyed the food warily, wondering if I'd be able to keep it down.

"Not really, Sarita," I finally replied, shrugging.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking worried.

"Yes, although..." I trailed off. Chocolate-covered raisins weren't exactly dessert **or** food...

"Yes?" she replied immediately, her face brightening.

"Raisenets?" I asked hopefully. Sarita raised an eyebrow, then laughed.

"Raisins are not food," she scolded half-heartedly. I ducked my head a little.

"I know," I sighed. Oh well.

Sarita smiled and pulled a yellow box out of her apron. "Here. Because I knew sooner or later Arisu would ask for treats," she teased, tossing me the box.

"Sari, thank you so much!" I smiled for the first time since waking.

[†]

"How long until we get to that blasted shop?" a boy complained, kicking a stray pebble out of his path as he walked along. The tall figure beside him glanced down the street.

"It will be no more than ten minutes, young master."

"You better be right," came the sulky response.

Frantic pounding came from behind them, breaking the brief silence.

"Oi, kid! Get outta the way!" a man's panicked voice called out. The young boy turned to look behind him, but the man beside him had already pulled him safely to the side of the road. They watched as a buggy hurtled dangerously fast past the exact spot where the boy had been standing a moment ago.

"That was quite close," commented the boy's companion.

"Be quiet."

"As you wish, young master."

[–]

As I shoved the shopping cart into another, I vaguely heard Sarita screaming, along with other horrified gasps and yells.

"Why–?" I began, but stopped when I noticed the large, white truck coming in my direction. With something akin to morbid curiosity, I stood frozen, wondering why it wasn't stopping.  
><em>(Move. Move. Move.)<em>

The squealing sound of tires against pavement echoed loudly around me, followed by another high-pitched scream from somewhere around me.  
><em>(You're going to die.)<em>

No, I wasn't. They had to stop, because if they didn't, then I–

Nothing.

[–]

The very first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was the familiar ache in my side and in the center of my neck. _Why...?_ I thought somewhat angrily.

At that moment, I realised it was dark. _Already? But it'd still been light outside after we'd finished grocery shopping!_ I paused. _After...after that truck–_

"Well, well, well," a male voice said pleasantly, interrupting my thoughts. "What do we have here?"

I froze. Millions of things ran through my head, though the ones that stuck out the most were things I'd rather not have thought of. _Dear lord, was I...was I going to get raped?  
><em>_(What happened to being strong?)_

I took a step back, and glanced around me, trying to get a sense of my surroundings.

"Don't be like that, sugar.~ Come here." The voice turned mocking.

Though I was scared, I couldn't keep the retort that left my lips. "Fuck off."  
><em>(Stupid girl. Look what you've done.)<em>

Something rustled in the dark–was the man coming closer? The overpowering scent of alcohol and body odour suddenly filled my nose; I tried not to gag.

Pain suddenly flashed throughout my body. _God,_ I thought, gritting my teeth, _that doctor better get the results from the stupid spinal tap **soon**._

"A lady shouldn't use that kind of language. And don't ya dare speak to me that way, bitch," the man growled, his steps coming alarmingly close. I took a few more steps back in response, fear and anger coiling in my stomach.

My eyes widened as I felt myself stumble over something. A small yowl came from somewhere behind me–of all things, I'd tripped over a cat? Though it was stupid of me, considering my situation, I still apologised to the poor feline.  
><em>(Stupid, so stupid.)<em>

"Got you now, wench." A rough hand suddenly struck the side of my face. _Crack._ I gasped as my head collided with something hard–was it a rock? A wall?

The wall was confirmed a moment later when my back bumped into it. A wave of nausea and dizziness passed over me, and for a moment, I struggled to push back the bile rising in my throat. _Sarita was right,_ I thought faintly. _I shouldn't have insisted on going out..._

"I beg your pardon, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the young lady alone," a different voice said politely.

_Oh god. More of them?_ I clutched at my throat weakly. The pain had returned there, along with the pain in my side.

"Eh? Leave us alone, you an' that brat. This ain't got nothin' to do wit' ya."

"That is **not true**!" I hissed, turning my head slightly.

"The mistress is right," said the polite voice.

_Crack._ Was that...me screaming...?

Dark...everything was getting dark. Numbly, I slid to the ground, unable to keep standing. My senses were beginning to dull; I couldn't really see anymore, unless you counted black...

"Sebastian, this is an order–kill that man!"

There was...a child here, too? I didn't understand. However, his words still echoed in my mind, though the voice was...distorted..

"An order..." I mumbled. "I...order you..." And then there was nothing again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(2): ****And there's the end to second crap chapter. XD  
><strong>

**Again, I do hope someone out there is enjoying reading this, since I'm having lots of fun writing it. ^^  
>Mmm, next update will probably be next week, if anyone's interested in knowing!<br>(By the way, I changed the story's summary, since I'd used a mini-drabble of a poem for it at the time because I couldn't think of anything better /shot.  
>Okay, long author's notes done.) <strong>


	4. repente

**A/N: . . . So this took longer than I thought it would to update.  
>This is a slow chapter, but I'm trying to keep it as realistic as I can.<br>( I know someone will say how unrealistic this is, but I'm trying, okay?  
>Plus, I'll probably end up changing the content of the chapter after reading and re-reading several times. )<strong>

**Anyways, the chapter! Unlike the previous chapter, I've separated the sections with a divider  
>( there's also a bit of a refresher in the beginning, in a different POV ).<br>Hopefully that makes it a bit easier to read. If you don't think so, let me know!**

**And as for the chapter, it's a bit of a long one, with mostly dialogue, I believe,  
>so I apologise for that. The next chapter will be out a lot sooner than this one was.<strong>

**Oh! Nope, she's not Ciel. . . or is she? And as for how they'll interact. . .  
>Well, you'll find out below, my dear<strong> promocat**! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**/endofsuperlongauthornote.**

* * *

><p>[oo3: repente]<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive stood in the alleyway, his visible eye taking in the scene before him. There was a female, collapsed against a wall, with a man standing over her. Something about the situation sent a nonexistent shiver down his spine.<p>

_(Weak, so weak, and alone. Helpless.)_

"I beg your pardon, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the young lady alone," said his companion politely.

The man turned to glare at them. Ciel wrinkled his nose in disgust; it was obvious that the man hadn't bathed in several days.

"Leave us alone, you an' that brat. This ain't got nothin' to do wit' you," he said, annoyed.

Ciel had assumed the girl unconscious, but to his surprise, she spoke.

"That is **not true**!"

The girl turned and lifted her head slightly, and the young Phantomhive could see the anger and fear on her face.

"The mistress is right," the man beside him said.

Angrily, the one standing by the girl looked down at her and slapped her across the face.

In that moment, Ciel saw the lust and satisfaction in the man's expression as he stared down at the limp girl. Combined with the disgusting smells wafting from the direction of the man and the familiarity of the situation...his stomach clenched uncomfortably.

_(No one will save you.)_

In his mind, the scene before him was much darker and crueler. And instead of the girl, there was only a little boy, curled up into himself.

_(Who will protect you?)_

Without thinking, he took a single step backward. His butler glanced at him, his wine-coloured eyes looking at him expectantly. That was all it took to shake him from his dreamlike stupor.

The command flowed automatically from his lips. "Sebastian. This is an order–kill that man!" Sebastian bowed his head, hand over his heart as he murmured, "Yes, my lord."

_(__**Never again**__.)_

Sebastian dashed forward, his stride unfaltering as his eyes glowed dimly.

And then the female spoke again.

"An order... I...order you..."

Ciel's eye narrowed; an odd, almost unpleasant sensation ghosted over the boy, resulting in a slight shudder. If Sebastian either felt or noticed the strange occurrence, he did not show it.

A cry erupted from within the alley, followed by a heavy thud.

"Shall we be on our way now, young master?" came the voice of Sebastian.

The Phantomhive boy turned and took a few steps forward before pausing. "Yes, but bring the girl with you."

Sebastian nodded, a hint of a smirk on his otherwise indifferent face.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>He sighed. What a bother that girl was. It had been one whole day since he and Sebastian had brought her back to his home and she had yet to wake. Tanaka hadn't questioned the young Phantomhive (as if he could, given his constant state) and Sebastian...well, Sebastian wasn't one to question his orders, either.<p>

Ciel leaned back into his seat, his eye skimming lazily over the documents in his hand. How quickly things had fallen into place after his recent return...not to mention how well things were running.

A dark figure stood just shy of the door, waiting patiently to be called over.

"Is it already noon?" Ciel questioned, setting the papers in his hand aside. Sebastian approached the slate-haired boy, a silver tray in his gloved hands as he gave a slight nod.

"Indeed it is, young master. I've prepared a tea and a scone for your midday snack," said Sebastian. Ciel sighed and sat up.

"And Tanaka?" he asked, taking a sip of his beverage.

"He is keeping watch over our young guest, my lord. Would you like me to send for him?"

The young Phantomhive considered Sebastian's suggestion for a mere moment before shaking his head.

"No. He will report to me when the girl's awakened."

"Very well, young master."

* * *

><p>As I slowly came to, the first thing I noticed was the pain. In my head, my back, my arms and legs, and most importantly, my neck and side.<p>

I moaned and rolled over, but stopped when the action caused even more pain.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." _Sa...rita...?_ I frowned and buried myself deeper into my blankets.

"Sari?" I mumbled. There was a muffled shuffling noise, and then the sound of a door opening and closing. Confusion swept over me. Why would Sarita come and wake me up? Didn't she know I still had another day left before I had to start school?

I suppressed the urge to growl and instead opted to get up, seeing as how I was too awake to be able to fall asleep again. Ignoring the stabbing aches in my arms and legs, I forced myself to sit up, opening my eyes as I did so.

_What the–?_

"Where...am I?" My question went unanswered but I didn't care at the moment. I was too stunned to do anything but stare.

The room I was in was definitely not my own; it was covered in lace and frills. Lacy window curtains, some sort of frilly tablecloth over the small desk in the room, a girly kind of rug by the door...

And then something else occurred to me. Was _I–_? I glanced down at myself.

Dear God. If this was my mother's idea of a _joke_...

A knock sounded on the door, distracting me from my homicidal thoughts.

"Come in," I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. No one answered. "Come in!" I called; I winced as my throat ached in response.

I stared dumbfounded as the door opened to reveal a child of about ten years old.

"Umm...a-are you lost ?" I asked. I'd never seen him before, but the boy was absolutely adorable. Wait...he was a boy, right? His looks were delicate and pretty, very unlike a boy's features. And his eyes...or rather eye. It was a gorgeous shade of blue, though I wondered why the child wore an eyepatch. I shook my head once. The boy was dressed quite nicely, a sure sign of wealth, although the clothes he wore looked a bit on the feminine side.

At any rate, he was probably someone's son, though why someone would let their child wander around in someone else's home was beyond me. I was not a natural lover of babies and children, but that didn't mean I treated them any less kindly compared to someone older. If the boy was lost...then I felt obligated to help him. "I can help you find your parents if you're lost..." I trailed off when the child gave me an incredulous and angry look.

"Do you not know who I am?" the boy demanded, bristling. I gave him a tentative, apologetic smile and shook my head. "I'm sorry. My dad probably hasn't introduced your family to us yet," I offered, embarrassed.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household," said the child indignantly. I stared at him blankly. The boy called Ciel gave an exasperated sigh. "Really! You must have had your head hit quite hard if you do not know the Phantomhive name."

"Let's see," I murmured. I thought for a moment. I didn't know of any Phantomhives, and if I did, I was sure I would have recalled the name; it was a mouthful and certainly memorable. "No, it doesn't sound familiar at all. I'm sorry." Ciel's face darkened in anger.  
>"Sebastian!" he called out, keeping his eye on me. Suddenly, a dark-haired man appeared at the doorway, pausing for only a moment before moving to stand next to the boy.<p>

"You called for me, young master?" Sebastian asked.

No. Freakin'. Way. The kid had a butler?

"Explain to the girl who I am," Ciel commanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, young master." The dark-haired man glanced at me as he spoke, his face completely unexpressive.

"My young master, as he has already mentioned, is the head of the Phantomhive family, and owner of the Funtom toy company. He–"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really need to know this," I broke in. "My parents–well, my father mostly– are the ones in charge of all that business stuff. I don't pay attention to any of it, so you're better off finding my dad instead."

Ciel's lips pressed into a thin, firm line. His butler turned to me.

"I do not think you understand; you would surely have been taken advantage of had my master left you in the streets. Many people would have simply passed you by. Quite frankly, you should be honoured that my master, the Earl Phantomhive, has shown you such...kindness," said Sebastian politely. I gaped at him for moment. And then everything he and Ciel had just said sunk in.

"Wait." I looked from Sebastian to Ciel. "You're saying he's an _earl_? And that he's the owner of a _toy company_?"

Ciel folded his arms across his chest, glaring at me as he did so.

"That's what Sebastian and I have been trying to explain," he said somewhat impatiently. His attitude was beginning to piss me off. Who was he to act so arrogantly, and in my own home, too?

"Okay, look, Ciel. Just because you're some high and mighty business owner at the age of nine does _not_ mean you can lord it over me, especially in my own house. Have some respect," I said, trying my best to keep my tone down. The last thing I wanted or needed were my parents snapping at me for being 'rude' and 'inconsiderate' to a guest, especially a little kid, even if they did deserve it.

A look of disbelief passed over the Phantomhive boy's face; his butler simply stood there, a faint smirk on his face.

"_Your home?_" he repeated incredulously. I smirked at him.

"Yeah. Like _mi casa_. My house. _Mein Haus_. Granted, this isn't my room, but it's still the same thing. You know, no one likes a bratty child prodigy, so maybe you should cut back on the attitude, 'kay?" I said to him. "Anyways, if you're done bragging, could you leave me alone? I don't feel very well, and my nanny will get mad at the both of us; you for interrupting my resting time, and me for allowing you to do so," I added, slumping back against my pillows.

Ciel stared at me, the corners of his mouth twitching. "You...How dare you speak to me in such an insolent way? Have you no manners, any respect at all?" he said angrily.

That was the final straw.

"You are _so _spoiled!" I exploded. "I was _never_ this bad as a kid! Just because you have lots of–"

"You are still a child yourself," Ciel stated matter-of-factly. I stared at him as he walked over to small desk in the room. He came closer, an old hand mirror in his hand.

"Excuse me? I know I'm short, but that doesn't m–"

"Here," the boy interrupted, shoving the mirror towards me. As I reached out to take it, I froze.

Those hands... _No, no, no._ _My_ hands were...bigger, my fingers long and slender. The hands reaching for Ciel's mirror were tiny and porcelain-like–the way my hands used to look when I was his age.

"Come on, take it," Ciel muttered, shoving the smooth handle into my(?) hands.

Almost hesitantly, I held the reflective glass up to my face. My heart stopped and stuttered as I took in the image before me.  
>The face in the mirror was not my own.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN(2):  
>Mwuahaha. End of the third ( lame-o ) chapter!<strong>

**If anyone's still or is following the story–thank you so much! I really, really appreciate it. ^^ **


End file.
